The Ballad of You and Me
by smart.deedee
Summary: Nothing but the story of two lives, intertwining in the midst of duty. Two people, not meant to love, separated by fate. GalaXMiri. Shoujo-ai. Better summary inside. R&R.
1. The Story

Hello guys.

So I've been on a big Claymore mood lately, and because of it, this little plot bunny came to me, since my muse decided to live again.

Anyways, this is a Claymore fanfiction, based on the canon but with some stolen liberties to make the story work. Nothing too extreme though. It won't follow the same timeline as the manga, but it will revolve around many things that happened in the manga. I really don't know how else to describe it.

The story's timeline is not linear, and it starts during Galatea's battle with Agatha. Then, it goes back to the battle in Pieta. The story goes back and forth between the previous generation of Claymores and the current timeline in the manga. It might seem a bit messy, but if you're familiar with the manga, you'll be fine.

And I should mention that its a romantic story. So yeah... A GalateaXMiria fic, kids (Most likely won't include smut because I can't write smut, but I don't rule it out.)

So here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer:** Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**The Ballad of You and Me.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Story**

The woman's eyes couldn't see. They had not seen the light of day in ages.

She was hanging from those ropes. Those crafted by the witch with the lust for blood and voracious appetite. Still, the woman remained calm.

She had long ago given up on life. The purpose for which her life was designed had run its course seven years ago, when she faced the ugly truth behind the organization that gave her the life she had.

But she knew in her heart that her life ended before she witnessed the horror behind the organization and their latest weapon, Alicia and Beth. Her life was on slow decline from the moment she stopped feeling the vital energy of the one she loved. The one she wasn't meant to love, if only because love it's not a part of the purpose of the life of a Claymore.

She realized she was alive just to serve a purpose, but unlike before, she could not bear the burden of it by thinking and waiting in anticipation for the next time she could see her face.

God Eye Galatea, the omnipresent Claymore, who could see it all and sense it all, finally met what others had described as absolute despair. Without a purpose to her life or a lover to wait for, she felt like a parasite, burdened by the weight of a life unwanted.

It all started the minute she failed to sense her yoki. The yoki that always was so elusive and yet very present for the one with the perception abilities of a goddess. Galatea rejoiced in the fact that, no matter the distance, she could tell where her lover was at all times, even when this did not comply with her lover's wishes. She liked her privacy.

But Galatea could see it all and sense it all, which is why she was there, some villages away from the white city of Pieta, doing surveillance for the organization as she had many times in the past. She didn't mind, since any diversion was better than hovering around, waiting for her lover's return.

She could feel her, fighting at the top of her abilities, taking nothing for granted. Her yoki going mad in the midst of battle. Yet, Galatea didn't fear. She knew her lover was not the ordinary Claymore.

But suddenly it stopped. Her lover was down and her yoki slowly faded as the moments passed. It took Galatea every ounce of human strength in her body not to lose her mind in front of her handler, Ermita. She felt it necessary to control her yoki now, cause the thoughts in her head were so dangerous, she could awaken any minute.

- X -

Short chapter is short. Sorry. Read and review if you like it. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. A Cold Wind will Blow Through your Door

**Disclaimer:** Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 2**

**A Cold Wind Will Blow Through Your Door.**

The goddess of the organization, the unquestioned Queen of all Claymores, didn't know what to do with herself. All she kept thinking of was the fact that she still retained some of her sanity. Just enough to keep the yoma in her from taking over.

She separated from Ermita as soon as they arrived at the organization, retreating to her private quarters.

She closed the door, staked her claymore on the floor and sat down, not troubled by the darkness that covered her room. The monster in her was content in the dark, and she knew she'd need to remain calm for what would happen next.

The whole trip back to the organization consisted of long silences in which Galatea ignored her handler and tried, desperately and fruitlessly, to find her lover's yoki.

But she found no signs of her. Galatea could sense claymores all over the continent, fighting yoma in the south and east. She even felt the Kakuseisha sent to the organization by Isley, making their way to the east. She knew they were a day away and that she had a tough battle ahead of her.

She didn't care though. She had resolved to fight without any intention to salvage her sanity. That didn't matter to her anymore. She resolved that, while this life was hers, she would fulfill the purpose for which it was designed. However, she would not be cautious or try to safeguard her life. She simply couldn't care anymore.

She had to give up on her faith. If there was anyone with the certainty that holding hopes for her lover's return was futile, it was her, the eye of the organization.

So, as anyone who's suffered an obsession, that human emotion that only served her poorly, she indulged for one last time. One last chance to look for her lover. One last chance to remind herself that her life was not just a sequence of events unraveling.

In the dark of her room, the omnipresent claymore tried. Tried and failed. Searched, but to no avail.

She once heard tales of claymores crying. Of warriors so in touch with the human in them, they could feel as one. Until that day, she just regarded those tales as myths. But, just like the goddess that she was, she became a part of that myth.

The loss of her lover was a pain she didn't want to endure. Something she didn't know how to handle, which only provoked her tearful reaction.

The tears kept flowing from her eyes as she began to reminisce, looking at the past for the moments of her life that now, would forever be gone.

- X -

Short chapter again. Sorry :'D The next one should be a bit longer, but not that much. However, I'm sure that they will grow in length as the story deepens. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed.


	3. About a Girl

A/N: This chapter goes further into the past. You might feel surprised by the numbers that I gave both Miria and Galatea, but this is what I meant by writer's license.

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 3  
**

**About a Girl  
**

It was a typical afternoon at the organization. Claymore #7, Galatea, walked the halls, bored out of her mind, looking for something to do.

At last she settled for the lands outside of the organization's facilities, nailing her Claymore to the floor and using it to rest her back. She figured that, in her boredom, she would train her yoki sensing abilities. Immediately, she commenced.

She sensed a weak yoki, some miles away to the east, probably trainees. Somewhere in the east, a Claymore was fighting a yoma, and somewhere near the grounds, not far from where Galatea sat, she sensed her yoki.

She first noticed that, whoever that yoki belonged to, was not the ordinary claymore. In her boredom, Galatea decided to investigate. She could always say that this other claymore was interrupting her yoki sensing training, unless it was any of the higher ranks, in which case she would play dumb and fake being lost whilst moving out of their way.

Still, she knew that wasn't possible. Galatea had memorized the yoki of all the warriors ranked higher than her. It was her goal to become stronger, so she would sit and study from afar, trying to decipher what it is that made those warriors so powerful.

Galatea let her senses guide her, until she was near the other warrior. As she walked, she studied the claymore's movements.

"_An offensive type, I see."_ She thought to herself as she made her way to there.

Once the woman was in sight, Galatea chose to sit back and watch her. In the end, that was a better option than doing nothing and, since chances were this warrior was ranked lower than her, maybe she'd have herself some fun fiddling with the claymore's yoki. Galatea did need to practice her yoki manipulation if she wanted to fully master it.

The other warrior was blond, Galatea noticed, but her color was not the typical pale blond that was so usual in claymores. Strawberry blond, humans called it. From the distance, it seemed as if the warrior was shorter than her, but Galatea didn't waste much time noticing her physical appearance. It was clear to see that she was beautiful, and her slight differences only added to her beauty. Instead, Galatea studied her motions.

"_Good control of the sword. Strong fighting stance."_ Galatea noted. Now, if only a yoma were to appear, she could truly appreciate the other woman's abilities. However, there was also _that._

"_If I try to play with your yoki, will you respond as you do now?"_ Galatea wondered.

She stopped for a second to consider the implications of attempting to distort the flow of yoki of a fellow claymore. Immediately, Galatea realized that the opportunity was too tempting to pass, so she proceeded.

"_You're going to strike your sword, huh? I beg to differ."_

And, to the warrior's surprise, the strike landed.

"_It landed?" _Galatea thought in surprise, _"I must have done that wrong. I have to try again."_

Galatea focused harder to successfully alter the flow of yoki of the other warrior, but it was to no avail. The other claymore was unfazed.

Frustrated by this, Galatea sat at the base of a nearby tree and sighed. _"I need to practice this so much."_

Before she could notice, the other claymore made her way to that tree and confronted the future eye of the organization.

"Who are you?" Galatea heard her ask.

"Oh, it's you." Galatea replied nonchalantly, looking up at the woman. Just because one of her powers failed her once it doesn't mean she's lost all her confidence.

"Your name and number, please." The other claymore asked.

"I don't think it's your place to ask me to introduce myself, so why don't _you_ give _me_ your name and number, please."

"You intruded in my practice. It would only be fair you introduced yourself. Also, if you're thinking I'm ranked lower than you, you might be wrong. I haven't seen you around, so I don't think you are ranked higher than me."

"I disagree. I know for a fact I'm ranked higher than you."

"How so?"

"You would have to be top 6 to be ranked higher than me, and by the way you use your sword, I don't reckon that's true."

"If you're interested in my sword skills, I'd be happy to demonstrate them to you." Her fellow warrior said, pointing her claymore at Galatea.

Galatea sighed. This was going just according to her plan, but it was too easy to keep herself entertained.

"You want to fight me?"

"Seems to me you're the one interested in fighting. Plus, if what you said is true, you shouldn't have much trouble with me, right, number seven?"

"So you caught on to me, huh?" Galatea replied, thinking of how to confuse the woman, "What if I wasn't number 7, but higher?"

"A top 5 warrior wouldn't let her pride open to mockery, so you can't be number five or higher, and I know who the current #6 is, so I know that's not you."

Galatea chuckled in amusement. "You offensive types are all the same. Only thinking of battle," she replied, leaving the base of the tree to confront the woman, "Oh well, I'll humor you some other time. I don't have the time to fight at the moment."

"All talk and no action. Typical defensive type." The strawberry blond warrior replied.

"We'll meet again soon enough, so worry not for your precious battle," Galatea said as she walked away, using her yoki manipulation abilities to weaken the woman, "In the meantime, and as proof of our contract, I'll give you my name."

The other warrior fell to the floor, suddenly feeling weaker for no apparent reason.

"I'm number seven, Galatea. Will you share your name and number now?"

"Number eleven, Miria." She said between pants.

"Nice to meet you, Miria. Go easy with the training. You don't want to tire yourself too much. " Galatea replied as she left, chuckling before disappearing.


	4. Better Open the Door

**A/N:** A new year's present for all of you. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 4**

**Better Open the Door**

The pitch dark room didn't let in a single beam of light. For all she knew, she could have been there for a night or a month. Either way, it didn't matter to her.

She only realized it was time to leave the room when she sensed the kakuseisha coming closer to the organization headquarters. She had matters to attend to, and they would have to be dealt with before the kakuseisha arrived. It would be too late by then.

Galatea left her room and marched to the organization's assembly hall, where she knew the leaders gathered. She briefly considered slashing them as vengeance for her lover's death, but that would mark her for death, and while her life was not of much value to her at the moment, she still had that sliver of hope, keeping her from doing something utterly meaningless.

Galatea kept her regal disposition until she returned to her room. She closed the door behind her and, appalled by what she saw in that hall, couldn't help but vent.

"Those bastards! They did this to them. To her! They sent them to their deaths. It was always meant to be a suicide mission." She thought to herself, clearly upset by what happened that day. She had watched from afar the pandemonium in which the north turned into. She couldn't just keep her mouth shut.

"I know you said I should watch my back, Miria, but could it be that…? No," Galatea thought, remembering the words spoken by her lover, "Did you know of their intentions, Miria?"

Galatea had no way of knowing. Even if she tried to think of how Miria would react, remembering that she was gone was too hard for her to handle. She tried to convince herself that looking for any sign of Miria's existence was a waste of time. Not that she had better ways to use her time, although there was that possibility.

"They were only fodder for the organization. Something they could use to bide their time until they finish Alicia. Bastards," Galatea huffed, pacing around the room, "Why would the organization need to complete Alicia, anyway, if she's number one already? Well, I don't think I've ever seen her, or number two, Beth. This is truly baffling."

Galatea kept thinking relentlessly in her room, trying to make some sense of all that happened in the past days. Still, before she could dwell further into these thoughts, she heard a knock on her door.

"Galatea, it's time." She heard the man speak.

Galatea picked up her claymore and breathed in before leaving the room. Even when the organization was already suspicious of her, it wasn't a good idea to further those thoughts in their minds.

She followed the man who called her, who happened to be Rubel, to the organization's grounds. To her amazement, Galatea was, after the longest of times, in the presence of claymores ranked higher than her.

There they stood, Alicia and Beth, in their black claymore outfits. Galatea couldn't help but wonder about the reasons for a different uniform.

"Is there any deeper meaning to those black uniforms?" Galatea said, addressing the man with the black hat.

"You'll understand once you see it."

"Attack, Alicia." Galatea heard from afar.

And Galatea would see plenty; more than she thought she could ever witness from the organization. She always knew that they handled their actions as a business. If a town failed to pay their fee, they would be swarmed by yoma and no warrior would be sent to help them. However, this was a little too much for Galatea to take.

"She… She awakened?" Galatea paused before resuming, "How can it be? She fully awoke but she's still targeting her enemies?"

In her bafflement, Galatea gave some thought to the situation, until she came up with what seemed to be the answer.

"Soul link?"

"I can't say I'm surprised you figured it out, Galatea." Rubel replied, as they watched Alicia destroy the kakuseisha mercilessly, "They merge their souls during battle. Beth is in charge of keeping Alicia's soul while she fights, thus allowing her to awake and fight with her full power. Because of this, we now have a power capable of fighting the abyssal beings."

Galatea couldn't believe what she saw. The organization had, in her terms, crossed the line. Now they were fighting fire with fire, transforming claymores into kakuseisha. She completely hated the idea.

"This might come a little late, but… You people make me sick." She said with disgust.

Galatea didn't care for the spectacle anymore, as everything became clear to her. As she walked away, she couldn't help but feel like they were all toys under the poor care of the organization.

She didn't care for her life as a claymore anymore, so when she found herself before her bedroom door, she turned back and decided to leave for good. There was nothing of meaning to her in that organization.

"I'm sure you'd be disgusted by all of this too, Miria, but if I'm wrong, I'm sorry. I'll have to find another way to honor your memory."


	5. Broken Vow

**A/N:** Double update! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 5**

**Broken Vow**

It had been a long trip back to the organization for the new number 8, Phantom Miria. She was feeling the wear of the days tearing through her body. Even if claymores have high endurance, months of restless work would tire even the best claymore.

Miria walked through the gardens of the organization, trying to find the way to her room in her tired haze.

"_So there she is, Miria. Long time, no see."_ Galatea, who casually spotted her walking around the organization, thought to herself, thinking back to their first meeting and the unfulfilled promise that she made.

Galatea considered saying hi, but Miria looked so tired it didn't seem like talking to her would be interesting. Still, Galatea noticed Miria settled for the roots of a tree to find some rest, so perhaps talking to her at that moment wouldn't be such a bad idea. It was only a matter of how to approach her.

The tall blonde warrior walked closer and closer to that tree, slowing her pace down to get the other woman's attention.

"Why are you pacing?" Miria asked, slightly vexed by the other woman's intrusion on her personal space.

"I'm not pacing, I'm just walking around. I'm not purposely trying to get your attention or anything of the sort."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"Nothing gets by you, huh?" Galatea replied, surprised by Miria's sharp intuition, "How have you been? You look tired."

"It has been a long trip. Nothing else." Miria said, concealing her feelings from the higher ranked claymore.

"Who are _you_ trying to convince, me or you?" Galatea answered, twisting the woman's words.

Miria looked up at Galatea, who was at that moment closer to her than she was before. From that distance she could detail the hair in Galatea's fringe, slightly mussed but perfectly styled.

"I guess I'm not doing a great job at being me lately."

"It's okay. Our lives are not simple in any way. Some days just require a thicker skin than the one we usually carry."

Galatea slowly backed away from Miria, not quite leaving her side but putting some distance between her. For some reason, the close proximity felt somewhat awkward.

Miria didn't speak a word. She simply remained idle, sitting on the grass, trying not to think. Galatea could only stare at her, once again studying that quiet beauty that was Phantom Miria.

"So I hear congratulations are in order, Miria. Since we last spoke, you were promoted," Galatea mentioned, trying to spark some conversation with Miria. However, silence was all she got in response.

"Anyways, congratulations, Miria." Galatea said, turning around to leave. Miria didn't seem to be in the mood for chatter.

"You owe me a fight," Miria said as Galatea left, "Don't think I've forgotten."

"Neither have I," Galatea replied, looking at Miria from the corner of her eye, "If you want, we could settle that right now."

Galatea knew that Miria wouldn't be in the mood to fight, but to tell her that she shouldn't fight might offensive towards Miria. She was, after all, an offensive type, and Galatea didn't want to upset Miria in that state.

"Now it's not the best time, Galatea. I'm sorry I can't let you pay your promise right now."

"It's okay. I'm in no rush to fight the current number 8."

"Yes, now I'm only one number below you. You can't hide behind your rank anymore."

"You're not aware of the latest rankings, I suppose. I'm not number seven anymore."

Miria was surprised by this piece of information. Galatea didn't seem to be the power thirsty kind of warrior, so her rise in the ranks came as a surprise for her.

"Congratulations, Galatea. I guess that explains why you knew I was promoted."

"Thank you. It's only a shame that the latest promotions happened under such unfortunate circumstances."

"Yes." Miria replied, quietly, upset by the new subject of conversation. Unbeknownst to her, Galatea noticed this and decided to give her some space.

"I suppose I'll see you around, Miria." Galatea said, walking away from the tree that sheltered Miria, "Take care of yourself. I would hate it if I didn't have a chance to pay my debt to you."

With that, Galatea left, and Miria found herself alone once again, troubled by the memories of her friend Hilda and the promise that died with her.

"I would hate that too, Galatea."


	6. Blood Makes Noise

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've updated, but I felt like it tonight. And MIRIA'S BACK, BIATCH! (Yagi, you're the man 3) So I'm gonna join in on the massive fangasm that Miria fans are having. I knew she wasn't dead cause she just couldn't be. I'm so happy now.

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 6**

**Blood Makes Noise.**

Galatea deserted the organization, disappointed and disgusted by the direction it had taken. She couldn't be a part of a band that strives to fulfill their objectives by all means necessary.

She had been walking aimlessly for the past days, thinking of what to do with this life that suddenly had no purpose. She remembered that idea she had once, and that was turned down so quickly by the woman that carried her heart. If she were around, she would run away with her, even if it meant taking Miria against her will.

But Galatea knew that was a fruitless emotion. Miria had passed away, and with her, all those ideals were broken. Why did she continue to torture herself with those thoughts, was a complete mystery to Galatea.

"If you could see the mess you've made of me, you would never cease mocking me, Miria." Galatea thought to herself when she noticed that, unconsciously, she was north bound.

Without her even noticing, and completely against her conscious will, Galatea still held out hope for Miria's life, even after discarding every possibility of that happening.

"This is interesting. Seems I've gone completely mad, Miria. And considering that I'm attempting to talk to someone who is not here, someone who is dead, I should understand that it already happened."

Galatea continued her musings as she walked, maintaining her course towards the north. If this newly discovered insanity helped her rid herself of the thought of Miria, then she would gladly welcome it, even if it also made her do something as masochistic as look for Miria in the north.

"I guess that bringing my claymore wasn't a bad idea, huh? At least if a kakuseisha challenges me I can argue that my death was not a suicide."

The rest of her trip to the north was accompanied by that kind of remarks. Galatea could find humor in her misery, perhaps because she hoped it would end soon and all of those thoughts would become a humorous memory that she could share with Miria, even if it meant her being mocked by the woman she loved.

Finally, she found herself close enough to Pieta. Based on her knowledge of the north, Galatea figured she had enough reach to feel any yoki coming from the city where so many perished.

"I know I said I wouldn't do this, Miria, but my hope is stronger than my will," Galatea said, paying no heed to the fact that no one could hear her speak, "If this doesn't work, I guess I'll have to face facts at last. If you can, please keep me from it, Miria."

* * *

I always figured Galatea would try to keep herself from feeling her feelings. She is certainly in denial here. I feel for her, but losing the one you love hurts.

On another note, I'm a bad author since I haven't replied to my comments. Thank you very much for following my story. I hope you're enjoying it so far. As a thank you, I figured I could answer a couple of questions asked by you guys.

a) Yes, all the chapter titles are named after songs. A word of advice: don't do that. It's hard to find songs that fit your title, which is why I usually plan the story around the title. It's not the best way to plot a story, but whatever. Just don't do something masochistic like that xD

b) I use the term kakuseisha because that is the term that is used in the japanese dubs to refer to awakened beings. It may seem better to use awakened beings, but not when you have to type that every 30 seconds. I probably should have mentioned this before, but I reckon those of you who are unfamiliar with the term caught on at some point. Regardless of that, my apologies.


	7. Invisible Ink

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 7**

**Invisible Ink**

Galatea found no trace of Miria. She searched for a couple of weeks, moving from one town to the other, hoping that Miria was just out or reach and not out of life. Still, after so many futile attempts, there was only one conclusion to be drawn.

Miria died in Pieta. She had witnessed it from afar, just as it happened, but denial is such a strong emotion it clouded her judgment.

Galatea considered at some point going back to the organization, but after six months of absence, she didn't think they would be so pleased with her. It was so odd for her to think that she, who once got preferential treatment over other claymores, was in such a position before the handlers.

Still, she knew they would try to find her. The organization had always been possessive about their claymores, and deserting only marked warriors for death, which is why she tried so hard to conceal her yoki to avoid being found.

"Hello, Galatea. It's been a while since we last spoke."

The man's voice sounded strangely familiar, forcing Galatea to focus on what happened before her. If her suspicions were correct, she might be in danger.

"Rubel, how did you find me?" Galatea replied, sparing any needed pleasantries.

"You know the organization has its ways."

"So the new eye is complete?"

"Yes," The man with the black hat said, "Still, if you were to return, I'm sure the elders would accept you. They always liked you. Plus, a warrior like you can be of much help during times like these."

"So you're going to send me to some far off land, with less than the needed supplies and enough man power to perhaps kill a couple of average kakuseisha? I think I'll pass." Galatea said, turning her back on the man.

"I understand that you're shaken up by what happened in Pieta. Many warriors died, and those who are alive right now can't possibly provide enough safety for the countless towns spread all over the continent. It's a natural response." Rubel replied, trying to spin the situation. For some reason, he wanted Galatea to return to the organization, but Galatea couldn't see why.

"Perhaps if you and Miria were not as close as you were, this wouldn't be the situation."

Galatea flinched at the mention of her deceased lover. How dare they speak her name, when she was used as a toy by the organization?

"Is there something you need to tell me, Rubel, or do I need to reiterate the fact that I'm not going back to the organization?"

"There's much you can do to help in this situation. The way I see it, it's beneficial for you to return to the organization." Said the mysterious man, with a devilish tone to his voice.

"I have no intention of going back. To summarize, let's just say that your methods don't agree with me anymore."

"The methods don't agree with you. Is that your reason for leaving or is there something behind it?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Galatea said, once again turning her back on the man and carrying on her way to nowhere.

"Suit yourself. However, you do know they will try to find you. You're signing your own death sentence."

"That's my cross to bear." Galatea replied nonchalantly, paying no mind to his threats.

"You know she wouldn't want this for you."

"You didn't know her, Rubel, so don't bring her up."

"Well, while we're being honest, I'll admit that is true. She was always so cold around people. Still, there's much you don't know about her too, but that is irrelevant now. You're defecting."

Rubel's remarks hit the right spot in Galatea's mind, arousing her anger.

"What are you talking about? What do you know?"

"Is not important, Galatea," Rubel said, walking away from Galatea as she stood frozen on her spot, baffled by what the man said, "After all, given how close you were, if it were that important, she would have certainly told you, am I right?"

The man was nothing but a small dot on the horizon, but Galatea still stood in that same spot, thinking of all the man had told her.

"What didn't you tell me, Miria?"

* * *

I really feel for Galatea. Everyone, including herself, is playing tricks with her mind. Parting is such sweet sorrow NOT, Galatea would say.

By the way, I picked the title of this chapter based on how Claymores decide to die. Remember the envelopes they have? Well, I figured Rubel telling her that she was marked for death served as invisible ink. It's a little dumb, I know, but I thought it was worth mentioning.


	8. How we Operate

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 8**

**How we Operate**

Galatea was sitting by the fireplace, resting her back against her claymore, which was safely nailed to the ground behind her. She was expecting company, having sensed it coming her way a few hours ago. She wasn't bothered to make any special preparations, since the company didn't merit any.

"This is very uncharacteristic of you, Galatea. You usually find some kind of shelter, but this time you settled for the outdoors."

"I figured I spend so much time walking outdoors already that not having any particular shelter is not of danger to me." The blond warrior replied, with just the hint of sarcasm necessary to counter her handler's insinuation.

"Well, that is completely up to you, of course, but it still remains uncommon for the likes of you."

"What do you want, Ermita? This concern is very uncharacteristic of you as well."

"You have been assigned a mission. It's urgent, so it's best you rendezvous with the rest of your party as soon as possible."

"What's the mission?" Galatea asked, relieved that Ermita had finally arrived at the point. Talking to her handler wasn't in Galatea's list of favorite things to do.

"It's a hunt. You are to meet with two other Claymores and head on to hunt a Kakuseisha about 20 miles to the east of the city of Rabona. You will gather some 15 miles before arriving at your final destination. Finding each other shouldn't be an issue, especially for you."

"You're not telling me who is fighting with me, are you? Or did the elders of the organization not share that information with you?"

"Number six and number four. It's unusual to assign only high ranked claymores to these kind of hunts, but the location is somewhat near that of an abyssal one, so we don't want to take chances."

Galatea took a moment to take in all the facts, and briefly ponder on the reasons why three high ranked claymores were assigned to the same hunt. After all, Galatea was the third highest ranked claymore, and these precautions were slightly misleading.

"I will assume you understood your indications in full, Galatea. Am I correct to assume this?"

"When have I failed the organization?" Galatea asked, slightly vexed by Ermita's presumptions.

"I will leave you to your duty then," Said the handler, walking away from the improvised campsite Galatea had set up.

"_I swear I don't mind going on these hunts. It beats staying at the organization doing nothing, or doing surveillance, but why must Ermita always be shady? That got old pretty quickly."_ Galatea thought to herself, trying as is usual in her, to find the humor in the situation.

She decided to rest a while longer before departing. It would be a long trip and she had barely any indication as to how dangerous the situation could be. At least she knew it would not be boring.

* * *

**A/N:** There's no reason to the use of Rabona as a reference point in this chapter. I just couldn't remember any other towns and opted for that one. I hope you readers liked the chapter.


	9. Collide

**Disclaimer: **Claymore belongs to Norihiro Yagi, not me.

**Chapter 9**

**Collide**

Galatea had traveled a long way from that campsite, and being tired from walking so much, decided to find a hiding spot where she could wait for the other two claymores. She had been searching the yoki in the surrounding areas and found none that was worthy of a top ten claymore so she thought it best to wait for the others. If they couldn't sense her, she would.

It was not the long wait that she presumed it would be, as one of the members was nearing the gathering point Galatea had set up. She couldn't quite believe it at first, and started to question her powers.

"This can't be," Galatea thought to herself. There was no way that the claymore she was sensing was the warrior she was meant to meet with, "I'm certain I know who this is, but it doesn't quite add up. She feels different."

Galatea spared a moment to notice that, unbeknownst to her, she had somehow memorized this claymore's yoki, and that surprised her. If she wasn't a threat to Galatea's rank, or a higher ranked warrior, then why would she care enough to remember?

Suddenly the door snapped open and revealed the face of the claymore that confused Galatea, confirming she had not lost her mind, but was lacking information.

"Galatea, nice to see you are here early."

"What is that supposed to mean, Miria? I don't think I'm known for being late." Galatea replied, not having shaken the surprise of off her.

Miria was surprised by Galatea's reaction. In the few times they had met, she didn't seem to be the kind to talk back. Something must have happened.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just… Never mind. We can just wait quietly for the other member and go on with the mission." Miria said, setting her sword down before sitting down to wait.

Once Galatea had a moment to think things through, everything made sense to her.

"You were promoted, were you?" The tall blond asked.

"Yes, I was. I'm number six now. You seem surprised by that."

"I haven't been at the organization for a while. When you're away on missions you lose track of these kinds of things. My apologies."

"Do you usually keep track of rank changes?"

"I did it for so long it's hard to break the habit."

"I do that too, check the ranks. It's important to know who's above you." Miria replied, trying to keep the conversation moving. She never was one to care for interpersonal relationships, but talking to Galatea was easy. Not to mention that talking was a better option that silence. Miria didn't know she could control Galatea's yoki manipulation if she were to use it on her.

"How very 'offensive type' of you, Miria. I never would have thought of you as competitive." Galatea said, sarcastically.

"You'll have to do better at sarcasm, Galatea. For a number three, you're not so good with it."

"Sarcasm doesn't win you battles, Miria."

"Neither does defense, Galatea."

The discussion had taken Galatea out of the mind space in which it was before. Being around Miria was having a positive effect on her energy. She was surprised, but nonetheless, welcomed the feeling. It sure beat feeling tired and grumpy.

Galatea wanted to counter Miria's arguments, but that was precisely what Miria wanted her to do, and someone like Galatea would not fall prey of such an obvious trap. Silence would work better.

"No reply, huh? That is truly disappointing, Galatea."

"Hush you. While you were so anxiously waiting for my reply, I was busy searching the nearby area for yoki. Our other comrade should be here any minute."

Miria was a bit stunned by the fact that she lost focus on the mission and got distracted by her conversation with Galatea. That should not happen again if she wants this endeavor to be successful.

"So who is she?" Miria asked. Unlike Galatea, she was not informed of who would be joining her in the hunt.

"Number four, Ophelia."

Galatea's answer made Miria cringe in anger, even if she tried hard to conceal it. It had been a while since the last time they went on a hunt together, but everything that happened during that enterprise was painful for Miria to remember. Her dislike of Ophelia was slipping through the seams of her well-crafted disguise.

Galatea quickly picked up the change in Miria's attitude, but decided it was best not to pry. At least not at the moment. It was all silence until the door opened once again.

"Let's go. I have a kakuseisha to hunt and you have someone to follow." Said the blood-thirsty Ophelia. She didn't care for not being the highest ranked warrior in the hunt. If it came down to a fight, she would be the winner.

At least in her eyes.


End file.
